Those Eyes
by beyourself loveyourself
Summary: Last time Quinn and Sam did a Duet, things became more intimate than just singing. When Mercedes bails on Sam, he decides to go to someone, he thinks will be there for him. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue said while entering glee club "I've got news. You guys really loved that duets competition last year so, I've decided for this weeks assignment, you guys are going to have another duet project with the prize of two new free dinners to Breadstix!" Yeah! This is awesome. I look at Mercedes right away, there's no way we wont win. She finally decided that she really did love me just one month ago. This'll be our first official date.

Then I remember something, that was where me and Quinn went on our first date. Quinn, my first love. That doesn't matter anymore, I'm in love with Mercedes. "Mercedes, we should definitely be partners"

"Yeah, and when we win we can go on our first real date" she kisses me on the cheek. Glee club was dismissed, and Mercedes went home and I had to go to the library to finish some homework and study for my test tomorrow.

Mercedes POV

As I walked out of the school I caught a glimpse of Kurt. I haven't seen or heard from Kurt in a while. I remember when we were best friends. I mean we still are best friends, but he usually is with Blaine or Rachel, and I'm always with Sam or in a meeting for the God Squad. "Hey Kurt, wait up!"

"Mercedes, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked me.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi, haven't seen you in a while." I told him with a smile.

"I know, so Blaine's in Hawaii for the week, so I have no idea who i'm gonna do a duet with." he told me, this gave me an idea!

"Why don't you and I pair up? We have the best voices even Rachel and Finn wont stand a chance with us together." I told him

"That sounds great, this'll give us a chance to catch up! Meet me in the auditorium tomorrow right after school" He told me, I said I'd be there. He then explained he had to leave because he had lots of homework to do. I told him I'd see him tomorrow.

Tomorrow After school and Glee Club

Mercedes POV

I walked into Glee club with my head held high and a smile on my face. Sam came up to me and kissed my lips. "He so I thought we'd do a duet that explains our feelings for each other.

My face must of went pale, because the next thing he said was "Mercedes are you alright, you look like your about to faint." I had totally forgotten that I had already promised to be Sam's partner!

"Sam i'm so sorry, I promised you that I'd be your partner, but I kind of told Kurt I would be his partner." He looked disappointed, and i didn't at all blame him. I told him I could tell Kurt that I had already promised to be Sam's partner, but he said no that he could find someone else. To be honest I was kind of relieved, I really didn't want to bail on Kurt with Blaine out of school for the week.

Sam's POV

When Mercedes told me she was going to be Kurt partner, to be honest I was hurt. I mean, we haven't even gone on a date since we got back together a month ago. Anyway, I still had to find another partner for the duet's project. I look down the hall and see the person who was my first love, Quinn. I remember that we had won last time we did a duet. I started walking towards her.

"Hey Quinn" I said to her as she was closing her locker.

"Oh, hey Sam, what's up?" she asked with a smile on her face

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet with me. C'mon last time we sang together we won the whole thing" I told while looking into her eyes, the same eyes that used to be my weakness.

She looked confused " Aren't you and Mercedes doing a duet? You two are sill dating right?"

"Yeah, were still dating, and we were going to do a duet, but she had to bail, she's doing a duet with Kurt instead."

"Oh, well sure I guess." She said, still obviously a little bewildered

Well, now I have a Duet partner, I just hope that history doesn't repeat itself, with the eyes, the _almost_ kiss in the classroom, the _real_ date at Breadstix. Because, I'm in love with Mercedes. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's POV

I cant believe that me and Sam are doing a duet… I mean shouldn't his girlfriend be there for him? I cant believe that she would just bail on him like that. Anyway I was just happy to get a chance to talk to Sam… alone.

Honestly when he's with Mercedes, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, it drives me crazy! I don't know why it does either. It just reminds me of the way we used to be. I see Sam coming towards me. _Stop thinking about Sam and Mercedes_ I tell myself.

"Hey Sam, so what song do you think we should do for our duet?" I ask him sweetly

"Oh, well I was thinking we could do another ballad, like we did last year" He told me. Was he serious? Were not dating, is that appropriate? I really don't know what to say to that. so I just say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Do you think Mercedes would be okay with that?" I asked.

"I'm sure she'll be cool, she's not the jealous type, if thats what you mean." He said.

Sam's POV

I walk into Glee club and surprisingly find myself more happy to say hello to Quinn than Mercedes. I even sit next to Quinn at first. Until Mercedes looks at me and gestures to the open seat next to her.

"So you never told me who your doing the duet with" trying to stay off the topic of me not sitting with her in the first place.

"Oh, yeah, Quinn" I say, she's not the jealous type, or so I thought.

Mercedes POV

There I was sitting next to my so-called boyfriend, who just told me he'll be doing a duet with his ex-girlfriend. Who does he think he is?

"Quinn, as in your ex-girlfriend, Quinn?" I ask inquisitively.

"Uh Yeah, is that a problem?" he asks clearly staring at _her._

"No, not at all" I said trying to hide my jealousy. At the end of glee club he kisses me goodbye. I lean in for a kiss on the lips and he kisses me on the cheek, then he runs off

"Quinn! Hey wait up" he said

'This means war' I told myself.

Quinn's POV

I heard my name and looked back to see Sam jogging after me. His blonde hair bouncing slightly. He looked so cute today. Everyday. No, no, he and Mercedes were an item and Mercedes was my friend. I could never do that to her. However, he did sit next to me in Glee club before he sat with Mercedes. Ugh! Snap out of it Quinn!

"Hey Sam! Have you thought of a song we could sing?" I asked as he caught up with me.

"Okay, don't laugh, I was thinking we could do the song 'I Got You' it's not usually a duet but, we could pull it off." He tells me

"I love that song, I'm in" I tell him. We decide to meet tomorrow after school and that we are going to have to work a lot harder because of our late start. Were also going to have to spend a lot more time together, which i don't mind, and i don't think he does ether, but will Mercedes?


End file.
